Magnetic recording heads have utility in a magnetic disc drive storage system. Most magnetic recording heads used in such systems today are “longitudinal” magnetic recording heads. Longitudinal magnetic recording in its conventional form has been projected to suffer from superparamagnetic instabilities at high bit densities.
Superparamagnetic instabilities become an issue as the grain volume is reduced in order to control media noise for high areal density recording. The superparamagnetic effect is most evident when the grain volume V is sufficiently small that the inequality KuV/kBT>70 can no longer be maintained. Ku is the material's magnetic crystalline anisotropy energy density, kB is Boltzmann's constant, and T is absolute temperature. When this inequality is not satisfied, thermal energy can demagnetize the stored data bits. Therefore, as the grain size is decreased in order to increase the areal density, a threshold is reached for a given material Ku and temperature T such that stable data storage is no longer feasible.
An alternative to longitudinal recording that overcomes at least some of the problems associated with the superparamagnetic effect is “perpendicular” magnetic recording. Perpendicular magnetic recording is believed to have the capability of extending recording densities well beyond the limits of longitudinal magnetic recording. Perpendicular magnetic recording heads for use with a perpendicular magnetic storage medium may include a pair of magnetically coupled poles, including a main write pole having a relatively small bottom surface area and a flux return pole having a larger bottom surface area. A coil having a plurality of turns is located around the main write pole for inducing a magnetic field between the pole and a soft underlayer of the storage media. The soft underlayer is located below the hard magnetic recording layer of the storage media and enhances the amplitude of the field produced by the main pole. This, in turn, allows the use of storage media with higher coercive force, consequently, more stable bits can be stored in the media. In the recording process, an electrical current in the coil energizes the main pole, which produces a magnetic field. The image of this field is produced in the soft underlayer to enhance the field strength produced in the magnetic media. The flux density that diverges from the tip into the soft underlayer returns through the return flux pole. The return pole is located sufficiently far apart from the main write pole such that the material of the return pole does not affect the magnetic flux of the main write pole, which is directed vertically into the hard layer and the soft underlayer of the storage media.
The thermal stability can be improved by employing a recording medium formed of a material with a very high Ku. However, with the available materials the recording heads are not able to provide a sufficient or high enough magnetic writing field to write on such a medium.
Another development that overcomes at least some of the problems associated with the superparamagnetic effect is “heat assisted magnetic recording” (HAMR), sometimes referred to as optical or thermal assisted recording. HAMR generally refers to the concept of locally heating a recording medium to reduce the coercivity of the recording medium so that the applied magnetic writing field can more easily direct the magnetization of the recording medium during the temporary magnetic softening of the recording medium caused by the heat source. HAMR allows for the use of small grain media, which is desirable for recording at increased areal densities, with a larger magnetic anisotropy at room temperature assuring a sufficient thermal stability. HAMR can be applied to any type of storage media, including for example tilted media, longitudinal media, perpendicular media or patterned media.
When applying a heat or light source to the medium, it is desirable to confine the heat or light to the track where writing is taking place and to generate the write field in close proximity to where the medium is heated to accomplish high areal density recording. In addition, for HAMR one of the technological hurdles to overcome is to provide an efficient technique for delivering large amounts of light power to the recording medium confined to sufficiently small optical spots. A variety of transducer designs have been proposed including, for example metal-coated glass fibers and hollow pyramidal structures with metal walls. For all these approaches, confinement of the light depends on an aperture which is fabricated into the end of the structure and which gives this kind of transducer the name “aperture probes.” Generally these devices suffer from very low light transmission rendering the devices ineffective for HAMR recording. For example, tapered and metallized optical fibers have demonstrated light confinement down to approximately 50 nm with a throughput efficiency of 10−6. Pyramidal probes made from anisotropic etching of Si wafers have been designed with throughput efficiencies of 10−4 for similar spot sizes. Although this is the state of the art, it is still about two orders of magnitude too small for HAMR.
Accordingly, there is identified a need for an improved HAMR head that overcomes limitations, disadvantages, and/or shortcomings of known HAMR heads. In addition, there is identified a need for improved devices for applying a heat or light source to a recording medium that overcomes limitations, disadvantages, and/or shortcomings of known such devices.